When I'm gone
by Jeri16
Summary: When Sasuke earns a daughter, then becomes a rap star will he be able to continue living the way him and Sakura do. With all the troubles that come Will the two make it will Sasuke be a good father? thats for you to find out [based off of song when I'm g


Hey peeps this is a fanfiction me and my friend came up after watching an inspirering AMV. Its not that long but i hope that you enjoy it lol and Please RXR and for you Sasuke fans i may warn you...i dont know how to control Sasuke(who I love by the way) so please forgive me if he is out of charater

**When i'm gone**

Have you ever lost something so precious to you that you'd give anything to get it back?...I have...I've gained a dream but lost a family. My name is Sasuske Uchia and this is my story. It all started as a child when my mom had never treated me right. I was abused, disrespected and witnessed drugs right in frount of me. My father leaft when I was a baby When I turned 16 thats when I met her... Haruno Sakura. From the first time i met her she had always seemed cheerull. And I'll be honest, when I first met her she was the most annoying person I had ever met. But something just attracted me to her. When we were in class she had always had my attention. As time past, we had started getting close...we would meet everyday after school. I remember it like it was yesterday. One day I was walking her home when i noticed a bruise as big as a baseball.

"Uh...are you ok?" I asked her looking at her arm.

She quickly covered it up and looked at the ground as if she was embarrassed.

"Yeah...I...just fell the other day...thats all" she said

Of course I didnt beleve her. But i just shrugged it off. When we got to her house, there was screaming and Sakura had a fritend face. Suddenly her father had come out yelling at Sakura.

"Sakura! You Slut, your suppose to make my dinner, not having sex with men!" yelled the man

As she was walking he was stumbling as if he was drunk. Ashe stumbled up to the sidewalk he slapped Sakura on the face. So hard blood was coming from her mouth. This was unacceptible, so what do I do...I punch the guy so hard I knocked him out. Thats when I took Sakura away I took her away from there an brought her to her mothers, Where the mother refused to admit Sakura was her daughter. So I took her to my place where she lived with me secretly. Two years later I never did graduate but who cares...not me. I had moved out of my mothers to a small trailer for me and Sakura. A few mouths later she had come to me. It seemed to be an ordinary day where i would just rap on the porch without a care in the world when Sakura came to me with her hand on her stomach.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you" She said with a worried look on her face.

So I stopped raping and sat done on the bench next to her.

"What is it Sakura"

"I just got off the phone with the docter...they say I'm...I'm pregnet" Said Sakura

"Your...what?"

"I'm pregnet"

Suddenly I felt joyed and scared at the sametime. I wasnt scared of being a father. But afraid that I wouln't be able to support the child. That day I was walking around aimlessly when I saw peopl freestyle raping so I decided to join. When I first got up there I felt sick. But after I started raping. The crowd just dissapeard. Thats when I got a record deal. And I was finnally able to suport Sakura. Sakura was happy at the time but then again none of us knew what was ahead of us. 9 mounths later Sakura gave birth to our daughter. It was suposed to be the greatest that could happen to us. Sakura said that there is no better feeling that she felt...of course I wouldn't know...I wasnt there and you know why? because I was on tour promoting my album. And because of that I missed the most important thing in my life...naming her. Her name ended up Ichigo Uchia. That night Sakura called me up and told me the great news and suddenly that was the only place i wanted to be. There holding my daughter. And lets just say the promotional tour..didnt help...Everyone refused to buy the album or buy the tickets to my concert. So I was sent back to my trailer park home where i worked as an enginer to support the family. I never gave up though. But because I missed ther birth of my child I began to get close to her. I would stand by her side, make her smile, play with her and protect her from anything. As she grew up i could hardly stand to see her cry when something went wrong or when something was stolen. So it was back to the drawing board. I started raping mor. At the bar, and everywhere i could. After a year or two I was noticed and this time insted of hitting rock bottom my album went platinum. and tickets ended up sold out. the next thing I knew...I was being torn from my loving wife and my daughter. After the first tour I had looked at Ichigo and I couldn't beleve it. She was starting to look exactly like her mother. After a few years I came to realized that that I barely see her..and when I did...I ignored her. Like one time she asked me to play and what did i do I shoed her away.. Sakura became so depressed she was suicidal...But did I know of this...Of course not. I was busy writing songs or going on tour suddenly sakura leaft and took Ichigo with her. I was devestaited...untill I finnally found them. By now Ichigo was 10 I had seen her now and then but our visits wernt so...joyful. And I invited them to this concert. The concert i'm about to to perform...I walk up oto the curtains and I see them both...thats when I walk on to the stage and the music started playing and after that the words just came out...like vomit.

_Introduction_  
Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...

_Verse 1_  
Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

_Chorus_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

_Verse 2_  
I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...

_Chorus_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

_Verse 3_  
Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..

_Chorus/Outro_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

And thats my story...rather you like it or not...after that well...Sakura and Ichigo were back in my life...and i couldn't ask for anything more...I said i was sorry to both of them...and them came back...for good...now if you'll excuse me...I want to be with them and not here...telling you this...

Ok...so yeah like i said not very long and I dont know if Sasuke is in character or not but I hope you like this story...oh yeah please RxR if you can i would very much appreciate it


End file.
